


I love you!

by EdgyTeen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuties, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I can’t tag for shit, I love you’s are said, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: Connor doesn't know how to tell you that he’s in love with you





	I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This game is my life and Connor is my wife. End of poem. Anyway I did this on my phone and with fake nails on so if there are any mistakes feel free to burn me alive or point them out. Either one works

Connor had been pacing around the apartment all morning. He had experienced many emotions since going deviant but this one was new and made him nervous. You were the only thing on his mind. You and Connor started dating 6 months ago and it had probably been the happiest 6 months of both your lives. Connor never stopped thinking about you. He had run a quick search and the only thing that came up was a definition;

love  
noun  
1.  
a strong feeling of affection.

Connor also knew saying ‘I love you’ is a big step in a relationship and should never be rushed but damn was he in love with you. The way your hair fell perfectly into place every morning or the way you gave him toothy grins when you were being cheeky. He was smitten with you. The only problem being. He doesn’t know how to tell you.

“Morning babe. How long have you been up for?” You waltzed through the bedroom door still in pyjamas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Not long.” Lie. He’d been up since 5. “Want breakfast?” You nodded sleepily and took a seat at the table, watching Connor expertly make your breakfast.

“Such a good chef. You’ll make a good house wife someday.” You giggled and Connnor shot you a wink. “Wanna hear about my dream?” Connor nodded but was becoming anxious. He felt a weight on his chest. “-there were like 500 dogs you would have loved it.” He had to do it soon or he would loose his nerve. Connor put your breakfast on your plate as you continued to ramble. “- there was this evil box cat hybrid and-“

“-I love you!” Connor cut off your ramblings. You gave him a shocked look the melted into happiness.

“Well jeez Connor. I love you too, babe” you grinned up at the nervous looking android. “No need to be so nervous. I love you so much.” Connor couldn’t convey anymore words so he pressed his lips against yours and gave you the most passionate kiss of your life.


End file.
